Debating the true Meaning of the Word Kakarot
by Showndra Ridge
Summary: FanFiction authors, 'fictional' characters, and friends of mine talk about what they think the word Kakarot means. Now includes book characters!!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Debating the true Meaning of the Word Kakarot  
  
DISCLAIMER: The only person in here I own is myself. All others belong to either a TV show, book, or themselves.  
  
MAJOR NOTE: This has been re-written due to the fact that it was in Script style.  
  
NOTE: Somebody dared me to write this. I have no idea how this will go. As of right now I'm sitting in chemistry trying to figure out who should be in this, and where it should be set, all of that fun stuff.  
  
This is set up with me asking several of my friends, FanFic authors, and 'fictional' characters what they think.  
  
Mewtwo cracks his knuckles and looks at his claws, "Kakarot is someone I would not mind killing Maybe not him but Trunks, I sit up at night thinking of ways to kill Trunks."  
  
"Mewtwo, have you lost your mind?" Showndra asks.  
  
"You asked." Mewtwo responds and walks away. {end conversation}  
  
Mirai Trunks looks up from his sword he was sharpening. "Goku, why do you want to know what I think his name means?"  
  
"Not Goku, Kakarot. Just what do you think the name means?"  
  
"I have no idea. Anytime I think Kakarot, Goku comes to mind." Trunks answers.  
  
"What do you think would happen if Goku never came to earth?"  
  
"He would be a very different person." Trunks offers.  
  
"Thanks for your time. Do you think anyone from the past might know?" Showndra asks as she prepares to leave.  
  
"You could try Gohan and my dad." Trunks responds  
  
"Thanks again Trunks." {end conversation}  
  
"Why exactly do you want to know?" Gohan asks after Showndra has asked him her question.  
  
"It's just for research." Showndra answers hoping Gohan believes her.  
  
Gohan thinks for a minute before responding "Well OK, Kakarot is a brave name. Given to someone that has a bright future."  
  
Showndra looks up from her notes, just to make sure that her data is right "You do know your father was a low level fighter, when he was born."  
  
"How exactly do you know that?" Gohan asks, obviously not expecting her to know that.  
  
"Never mind." Showndra answers and quickly leaves. {end conversation}  
  
"Let me see this notebook woman." Vegeta says and grabs her notebook. "That stupid cat got to go before I did."  
  
Showndra rubs her temples and looks back at Vegeta. "Vegeta, do you think you can answer the question?"  
  
"It's a stupid question." Vegeta responds and storms out. {end conversation.}  
  
Showndra glances around the afterlife before she asks her question. "Bardock, what do you think Kakarot means?"  
  
"My son?" Bardock asks as he looks up from his food.  
  
"Just the name." Showndra asks board.  
  
"It's just a name." Bardock answers not seeing the point to the question.  
  
Showndra writes down his answer then realizes what he said. "It doesn't have any hidden meaning?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Thanks for your time." Showndra says amazed. {end conversation}  
  
"I'm asking everyone this and it is for a fan fic. What do you think the true meaning of the word Kakarot is" Showndra tells her friend Littledevil398  
  
"I know the answer, I looked it up I forget the sites name. It means carrot" Littledevil answers not getting the question. "Goku means monkey, Vegeta means vegetable"  
  
A/N: sorry I had to cut that much, but reformatting it into this style you lose much of how the original was, I'll put the original text up on my web page and put the URL in my bio page once I do.  
  
This is what Matt Cruea said (via E-mail.) Now then, the meaning of the word Kakarot. Sounds like a rotting of the Kaka, whatever that is. Seriously, I think it would mean "Third Born of Bardock", as the Saiyan's names are probably taken quite literally and mean what they say (In the Saiyan language, anyway). So, that's what I think!  
  
**************** I would like to thank all of those who answered this question. If you responded and you did not see yourself here, I promise you will be in Chapter 2.  
  
A/N: once again sorry for the format change. I will put the original text up on my web page once I get a chance. 


	2. Chapter 2

Debating the True Meaning of the Word Kakarot  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Goku what do you think Kakarot means?" Showndra asked.  
  
"Kakarot?!..My Saiyan name?" Goku looked up surprised.  
  
"No just the word 'Kakarot'." Showndra answered.  
  
"Well it sounds a lot like carrot. Hey ChiChi, when's dinner going to be ready?" Goku answered getting distracted.  
  
"Honestly Goku, I don't know what I'm going to do with you!?" ChiChi said as she entered the room.  
  
"What did I do?" Goku asked with his traditional 'I'm cute and innocent look.'  
  
"Your having an interview with Miss Ridge." ChiChi scolded.  
  
"It's ok, what do you think it means ChiChi?" Showndra asked, taking advantaged of the situation.  
  
"I never really thought about it. And I don't really care." ChiChi answered trying to get Goku to stop rutting threw the refrigerator.  
  
"Ok, then I'm done here. Je'ne."  
  
"Well if you need anything else just ask." ChiChi offered. {end conversation}  
  
"Chotto, sumimasen ga. Kami?"  
  
"Hai?" Kami answered, looking at the young girl.  
  
"Ok, let's switch to English. What do you think the true meaning of the word Kakarot is?" Showndra suggested when she ran out of Japanese words.  
  
"Isn't that the question you've been asking everyone?" Kami asked.  
  
"Hai, next I plan to ask them what they think the true meaning to the word Vegeta." Showndra told him.  
  
"Well it's really quiet simple, Kakarot is a joke the creator -" Kami began to answer, but suddenly something attacks earth forcing Showndra Ridge to leave. {end conversation}  
  
"Mirai Bulma what do you think Kakarot means?" Showndra asks nicely.  
  
"Remember mom, I told you about my interview a few months ago?" Mirai Trunks told his mother trying to get her to remember.  
  
"Yes I remember. I think Kakarot means 'strong in body, gentle at heart.'" Bulma answered.  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Is that right?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Well this is everyone's opinion, but I can tell you off the recorded." Showndra tells them and turned off the tape recorder. {end official conversation}  
  
"It really has no meaning. Some people say it means carrot, however carrot is ninjin. Kakarot is a joke on the pronunciation of carrot like most names are parodies of something." {end conversation}  
  
"Hawkboy 01, what do you think, as the 'smart' college student you are?" Showndra teased her boyfriend.  
  
Hawkboy 01 responds jokingly "Stupid Americans will fall for anything." He then smiles and waits for reaction  
  
"Ok?" Showndra answers and smiles uncertainly  
  
Hawkboy 01 finally gets serous and answers. "I really don't know what it means. It sounds like any other name from the show." {end conversation}  
  
  
  
Well that's all I have for now, yes I know I still need to put some people's answers up.  
  
If you want to have what you think the word means posted you can e-mail me at: Gargoyle_otaku@yahoo.com  
  
Also if you want me to send you a notice when I post the next chapter to this or any of my other stories, please leave a note in your review stating if you want for this story or another, or you can e-mail me at the above address. 


	3. Chapter 3

Debating… Kakarot 

Chapter 3

*Via phone*

"Hello Tenchi?  Yes, oh so you know why I'm calling." Showndra begins another section, having no idea why she's doing it.

"Yes, I think Kakarot is 'a friend to others'." Tenchi answers.

"K, anyone else there who thinks they know?" Showndra asks, before she hangs up the phone.

"It means 'one full of nature'." Washu answers, after somehow stealing the phone

"Ok, bye."

*end conversation*

The fellowship is seated around a table {you know Lord of the Rings}

"Is it a type of tree?" Legolas guesses.

"I bet it means mushrooms!" Pippin says his mind going to his stomach which is empty.

"Stop with the mushroom thing!  I bet it's a new form of money." Merry answers, finally getting annoyed with his friend.

"Is it a newly discovered jewel?" Gimli tries to guess, his mind going to mines.

"Is it a new type of plant?" Sam says, thinking about his garden at home.

"It's a new type of medicine right?  Something to take away the pain?" Frodo guesses, holding his still hurting finger.  {See 'LotR:  Return of the King' where Frodo gets his finger bitten off.}

"Is it a new type of weapon?" Aragon asks, thinking of course of his new kingdom.

"What about a new plan to protect a city?" Boromir asks.  Meanwhile the authoress wonders if Frodo's finder is gone why is Boromir alive.

"Well it's not the name of a new enemy, like Sauron." Gandalf states, somehow knowing this fact.

*end conversation*

"So Tien-" Showndra starts.

"Finally!  I think the word means… um…." Tien cuts her off, he seems overjoyed to finally be asked.

"Come on Tien." Chaozu encourages.

Turning away from Tien Showndra asks Chaozu, "While he's thinking, what do you think it means?"

" 'Protector of worlds'" Chaozu answers matterafactly.

"Hey you took mine!  Ok, how about 'Someone of great strength'" Tien finally comes up with.

*end conversation*

*Via phone*

"Kakarot! Oh that ones easy.  It's carrot! Right?" Sailor Moon answers.

"Um wrong."

"Then what does it mean?" Serena demands.

"Hey I'm the one who asked you!  Ask Luna what she thinks." Showndra says, jumping on the opportunity.

"It's not the name of someone from the Negaverse?" Luna says thinking.

"No it's carrot!" Serena insists.

"Ok, thanks both, and Serena, it's not carrot." Showndra says as she hangs up.

*end conversation*

"Hey Yamcha!" Showndra yells as she comes over a small ridge and sees the Z-Fighter.

"I thought you'd never get to me." Yamcha says as he walks over to her.

"Well what do you think?"

"'I'm smart and strong in battle'." Yamcha answers.

*end conversation*

~*~*~*~*~*

For the record, it's not carrot.

If you want your opinion known you can IM or e-mail me, subject of the e-mail 'Kakarot'

To be updated when I post a new chapter of this or any fic e-mail me at: [gargoyle_otaku@yahoo.com][1]  Please include what fic you want to be updated on in the e-mail or you'll get an e-mail each time I post.

NOTE: Sorry about how bad this adaptation is, it's a lot better in it's original text.

   [1]: mailto:gargoyle_otaku@yahoo.com



End file.
